


Tired

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asked via tumblr; Emma (or Dark Emma) gets mad at Regina for hating Hook, and it turns into a fight. Then later on she sees through a dreamcatcher how Hook had her tied to the table, electrocuting her until she passed out, so she starts a fight with Hook who acts all innocent (or not. Maybe 'Regina deserved it') and Regina walk by just in time to hear Emma defending her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Set on: Some cannon divergence situation in which Hell wasn’t an option but Hook is still alive.**

“I’m afraid there is nothing else to discuss”

The stifled words made Emma want to groan and scream at the slowly retreating back of Regina, the woman walking quickly away from her, magic still visible on the tips of her fingers where they had appeared as their argument had turned more heated.

Truth was that Emma didn’t know what to do with what Regina had told her through half clenched teeth. She knew she should be much angrier than what at first she had felt and it had been precisely that knowledge which had prompted that, instead of feeling surprised, she had felt tired. Which had been the main reason of why she had jumped to defend the pirate Regina was destroying him with her words, words that talked about disdain and hatred and a barely conceived pain Emma suspected had been there for a long time. Since Neverland perhaps.

And everything had started friendly enough; a few shots and the question neither of them seemed willing to ask of why they didn’t like each other’s boyfriends. And whereas Emma had just gulped down her shot and had smiled beatifically at Regina the former queen had muttered a half drunken admission of her opinion about how Hook was nothing but a petty man with just one goal; to win Emma over like she was a prize, an object.

And as much as it pained Emma she knew that part of those accusations were true.

Which had made her swallow and defend Hook, because she wasn’t the kind of person to admit she had indeed been wrong when she had decided to stick with Hook. The reasons of why that decision had been made seeming more weak and stupid by the second.

And so they had started to scream, first at Granny’s then at the street when Granny herself had gave them a stinky eye and coughed something that looked very close to “Love quarrels needs to be taken outside”

Which was ludicrous.

Right?

Point was that for Emma the moment Regina instead of letting it go had just kept spilling what she thought about Hook, about that man who “had been toying with Emma ever since the beginning.” she had seen red. Red because a part of her actually agreed with Regina. And true love and all those things her parents were always talking about didn’t mean to work like that.

No, true love was about respecting each other, and talking with each other, and be friends with each other and Emma’s mind, the one who knew, the one who didn’t like to be shut down, already knew what kind of relationship she could have had if she had been far much braver than what she had been back when the trigger and the curse and Regina’s words.

Those things, however, hadn’t happened, and so she just had kept arguing until Regina’s lips had trembled and Emma had remembered that same look the brunette was giving her, the look that had made her turn back and look at Regina and wonder, just wonder, what would be to actually know more about the woman who was nor the mayor nor the queen. The woman so willing to give Henry everything and yet be a good mother, the woman who had swallowed a death curse and had decided to stop a trigger that seemed unstoppable, the woman who, at the end, was much more than what it looked like in the surface.

And then Regina had sighed and had muttered how she knew that Hook wasn’t a good man and the words had left Emma completely cold, dead, because a part of her refused to listen to that and yet she knew she needed to listen as much as Regina needed to talk.

“He was there, when Greg, he…”

And then she had left, lips pursed and eyes pained and Emma had loathed herself.

So there she was, in the middle of the street with questions and answers she wasn’t willing to listen to because of what they could mean. And yes, she has talked with Hook about Greg, more or less, barely to be truthful, because the pirate didn’t want to talk about it and she had been preoccupied and had thought…

Yet she needed to know, needed because after the whole Dark One fiasco Regina had been the only one who had seemed willing to keep things like they used to be before. She had been the only one who had kept looking at her as if she was still Emma, which she wasn’t, not like that.

Even Hook had had problems with that.

Sighing, she conjured a dreamcatcher, toying with it; not really sure of what she wanted to do with it, perhaps just see how Regina….

She knew the truth however, and as much as it was a predisposition for her to now seek vengeance and hatred there were things she wasn’t willing to look at the other side. As much as it pained her.

So she casted the spell and waited.

And there it was the bright blinding light of the electric current cursing through Regina’s body and there it was the smiling face of the pirate who kept taunting Regina, touching her, threatening her and there it was Regina, afraid, tired, hurting. And still strong, strong and terrible and beautiful and Emma felt anger and darkness lurking inside of her, slowly growing as every bolt felt like it was passing though her own body.

Finding Hook was easy; at Granny’s nursing a glass of rum and smirking cheekily since he had heard almost the entire argument, knowing, expecting, for Emma to keep defending him.

But Emma wasn’t willing to keep fighting that fight and so she entered back in the dinner and her eyes were murderous enough for Granny to sigh and snap her head at her right, commanding the patrons inside the place to move along, her hands grabbing the crossbow and wait.

And Hook, despicable Hook, smiled at her and went for a kiss, kiss Emma dodged, still angry, still terrible, magic and darkness and light and a particular shade of grey clouding her eyes.

“Did you did this to her?” She asked, voice thunderous, echoing with anger, with the magic that still resided inside of her, dormant but strong and there they were; a ghost-like sparkle of fear touching the man’s pupils. Fear Emma was willing to make it grow. “Did you?”

And as she shoved the dreamcatcher in front of him –Regina closing her eyes, trying not to scream, Regina being touched by him, taunted, Regina, Regina, Regina- She saw not only recognition but something that made her gag; relief.

Of what she didn’t know.

“There were things that needed to be done at that time, love” He said, voice thick and sweet, like honey. His move whenever she was angry and he tried to placate her.

“Torturing her was something you needed to do?!”

Granny, still behind the counter, shook her head, Emma didn’t react to that but had the suspicion the old woman had known all of this way before.

“What did you expect me to do?” Hook replied, voice soft, sweet, mellow and Emma felt repulsed and tired.

“Not lie to me perhaps?”

Hook’s eyes transformed from relieved to tired, as if he already though he had won. And that was precisely what made Emma’s anger explode.

“Love….”

“Don’t you dare to say that to me”

Her words were more a scream than anything else, ones that actually hide the sound of a door being opened at her back, words that disguised the intake of breath of one particular woman who had been called by Rubes when the werewolf had decided that perhaps the new Dark One in town needed help. Or the pirate.

Albeit, if the lanky brunette needed to be realistic she was more worried on how many stains of Hook-pulp she would need to clean if things kept escalating.

However, Emma didn’t know that and so she kept talking.

“You know” She started “I’ve never heard you say one single word to her about how sorry you were, about how you regretted how things turned out. Still, she had been asking for forgiveness even way before Pan’s curse took place, everyone, you included, had doubted her prowess, her knowledge, her decision to keep good, to change, to still be her. No matter what had been her decisions, you have undermined them, all of you. And when I’ve asked you, when I asked you about your past, when we talked about it, you never told me this”

“L…” He started but her eyes were enough to make him stop.

“I’m tired” She said, to him, to herself. “I’m tired of this, of us. I’m tired”

And so she turned, decided to leave Hook behind and everything about him.

But then… Regina. Regina who seemed transfixed, glazed eyes and soft, tired, minute smile.

“I’m sorry” The blonde whispered. And as Regina took a step forward and stood as close as possible without exactly touching her Emma knew what the next move she was supposed to take was.

So she did.

And no kiss had tasted like that.


End file.
